Drugged Dragon
by AngeliChemicals
Summary: (One-Shot) - Natsu X Gray - After a fight, the dragon invites himself for a free drink with the raven at a new bar in town, but they run into trouble on the way that follows them to that same bar. A couple shots later and Natsu begins to feel hot...hotter than usual. He's drugged and with this drug...you can't get it out without "help." Rated "M" for reasons inside.


**Rated "M" for language, violence, drug use, attempted rape, Yaoi (boyxboy) love, and LEMON LEMON LEMON. If you dislike one or more of these then please do not read. The rest, please enjoy.**

 **Ps. This is my first real LEMON filled fic. I think it turned out rather...steamy. Hehehe ^_^ I hope it makes you blush. You have been warned.**

 **\- Drugged Dragon -**

Iron was the only thing he could taste as the blood poured from his busted lip. He fell back; his spine crashing into the floor with a loud thump. Gasps were heard while eyes rolled; everyone used to the two rivals' fighting.

"Gray!" Lucy yelled, jumping up from her seat to help the now bruised pinkette from the floor. The redheaded warrior stood from second floor. Swinging her legs over the balcony, Erza leapt down; her boots slamming into the wood startling everyone around her. She marched towards her team's table and grabbed Gray by his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Gray, what is the meaning of this?" She asked, even though many of their fights were mostly caused by nothing.

"Idiot's just running his mouth like usual." Gray said, spitting out the word "idiot" like it was dirt in his mouth. Natsu rubbed at his chin as he stood; Lucy close at his side. He quickly wiped the blood from his lip and lit his fists on fire.

"You wanna fight, droopy-eyes!?" He roared. Gray smirked while the temperature all around him began to decrease. Erza pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She really didn't want to deal with them and their pointless brawls, but she couldn't have them attacking each other inside the guild...again. She didn't know how much more their Master could take if he came home to another demolished guild house.

"Enough!" She hollered, a sword appearing in each hand pointed at both of her teammates. Natsu and Gray stood still as statues unwilling to go against their monstrously strong friend.

"I will not have you two fighting. Not in the guild. Not anywhere. You're friends-" She eyed both pairs of eyes as their angry expressions began to fall.

"Act like it." At that, Erza's swords vanished and everyone in the guild went back to their own conversations.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked, looking at the fresh bruise. Natsu didn't respond; his eyes never leaving the raven. Gray rolled his eyes and groaned. He scratched the back of his head as he brushed past Natsu. Without saying anything, the pinkette followed the raven out the guild door.

* * *

"Hey stripper! Where are you going?" Natsu yelled as he ran after the ice mage. Gray didn't bother turning around, he just kept on walking.

"Why the hell do you care?" He said.

"Just tell me." Natsu said as he now stood in the raven's path. Gray couldn't help but roll his eyes again with an aggravated sigh.

"I'm going to over to that new bar that just opened down the street. I need a drink." Gray pressed past Natsu only to be stopped a second time.

"I'll come too." Gray spun around with a disgusted look on his face.

"No fucking way." Natsu's face lit up in a grin that soon turned into a devious smirk. He leaned forward and spoke.

"You can buy me a drink to make up for the punch you gave me." Natsu said as he walked away towards the bar.

"You wouldn't have gotten hit if you weren't talking shit. You'd think after all the times I've hit you for that same reason you'd get it and keep your trap shut."

"You could stand to shut yours right about now, ice boy-ah!"

"Idiot, watch where you're going." A tall man said as he shoved Natsu back, smacking into Gray. The raven caught the slayer; his hands on the pinkette's shoulders.

"What was that?" Natsu growled; fists already on fire. Gray looked around; the townspeople's eyes glued to their scene. The pinkette was about to charge, but Gray held the dragon back.

"What the hell, Gray!?" He yelled.

"Shut it, flame-head. You can't pick a fight with everyone you meet. You're making Fairy Tail look bad so drop it." Gray demanded and Natsu hesitantly complied.

"Not gonna do nothing, huh?" The man said with a grin; two other men joining his side. Natsu clenched his jaw tight. He really wanted to hit the smug bastard and his friends only because they looked just as arrogant.

"Well that's a smart choice, Natsu Dragneel."

"You know my name?" Natsu asked the man. Ignoring the "smart choice" remark. The man took a step forward and towered above the pinkette. He bent down and leaned forward; the two mages instinctively backing up.

"Of course I know your name." His breath whipped across Natsu's face.

"Gray, let me kick this guys ass." Natsu spat with a dark glare.

"Natsu-" Gray started only to be interrupted by the man's deep chuckle.

Natsu didn't get the chance to say anything else; the man taking a firm hold on the pinkette's chin. The slayer hissed as the man pressed on his bruised skin.

"I wouldn't want to mess that face up. Not now anyways." Natsu's eyes widened; his anger slowly rising. Everything moved in slow motion as the man leaned closer. The man dug his nails into Natsu's skin.

"I can just picture all the wonderful things I'd like to do to this face and that filthy mouth of yours. I'd like to see just how much it can take in-" Gray smacked the intruders hand off and sent a quick kick to the man's gut. He collapsed to the ground holding his waist; his lackeys stepped in front ready to battle the raven.

"Kito. Klyn. That's enough. Let him be for now." The man said as he was pulled to his feet, still slightly bent over.

"But Enzo-"

"Don't argue. We'll see them again." The tall man dubbed as "Enzo" said as he sent a suspicious look towards the two.

"Come on." Gray said to the pinkette.

Gray eyed the man that still had his eyes on Natsu even while bent over. The raven watched as the men looked the pinkette from head to toe several times. Feeling something was off, Gray pushed Natsu quickly past the group; making sure he kept himself between them.

* * *

Natsu shook his head, still somewhat stunned by what just happened.

"What the hell was that?" Natsu asked.

"That was just a sick freak. Just forget about it, flame-brain." Gray said, trying to keep himself cool. Fists iced and clenched, he wanted to hit the smug bastard.

"No I mean what the hell, Gray? You said not to fight them and you just-"

"Natsu." Gray said in a serious tone that sent a chill down Natsu's spine. He decided to drop the subject...for now. He cleared his throat.

"Hey Gray?" He asked. The raven hummed a response for the pinkette to continue.

"What did he mean by-"

"Natsu, forget about it." Gray said suddenly. Natsu looked at the raven confused by his interruption.

"Come on, I'll buy you your damn drink." Gray said as he and Natsu made their way to the bar.

* * *

The two entered the bar and sat straight at the bar in the stools furthest from the front entrance. Natsu spun in his stool, excited for his free drink from his prideful friend. Gray sighed and rolled his eyes; thinking he's going to either give himself a headache or make himself dizzy from all the eye rolling. Gray ordered two drinks, of his choice, not caring if the slayer liked what he ordered or not.

"The hell is this cold shit?" Natsu complaining as he dipped his finger into the frosty-chilled drink. Gray chuckled at that.

"Why do you care what it is? It's free." Gray said, throwing his drink back; already on the second. Natsu looked at him like he wanted to punch the man, but instead he took his shot in hand. With a quick swallow, he knocked it back; an instant chill going throughout his body as the drink went down. He glared at Gray as the raven ordered him another.

Four shots later, the freezing drinks began to go down easier for the fire mage. Feeling only slightly buzzed, he gestured for Gray to order him another. The ice mage complied with a small grin and ordered another round. He couldn't remember the last time the two of them hung out together, unless you want to call "sparring" hanging out. Gray had to admit- he didn't hate hanging out with the flame-brain and by all the free drinks he's been getting he could tell Natsu didn't mind either.

The entrance doors swung open suddenly as a group of men walked in and sat at the opposite end of the bar. Natsu didn't notice or pay them any kind of attention, but Gray knew immediately that they were the same men as before. Hoping they didn't see them, he turned; facing Natsu, completely blocking Natsu's view of the men and theirs of his. He really didn't want this surprisingly fun evening of drinking with Natsu turning into a bar brawl.

"You ready for another round, squinty-eyes?" Gray asked poking the pinkette in the head. Natsu grinned wide and flicked the raven back in the forehead.

"I sure am, droopy-eyes." He said with a chuckle. Gray was surprised, again, by how much Natsu could actually hold his own while he drank.

Gray order another round, but saw out of the corner of his eye the bartender, with their drinks in his hands, was called over to the three men. Gray didn't dare turn around, but he just hoped, fists frosting over, they wouldn't try anything. Next thing he knew the bartender came back handing Gray his drink and then Natsu his. The raven wondered what that was about, but Natsu had already downed the drink and was now waiting for Gray to follow. Feeling that same odd feeling as before, Gray looked down into the drink; his eyes glued to the ripples his shaking hand created. A spec danced among the ripples; his eyes followed its movements...

"Hey~ Gray!" Natsu sang as he waved his hand in front of the raven's face.

"If you don't want that I'll gladly take it for you." He added. Gray quickly blinked, losing the spec. He shook his head and quickly threw it back. He instantly regretted it and motioned for the bartender to hand him a bag. Throwing his drink back up, made Gray groan, but still Natsu kept a big grin plastered on his face.

"You feeling good, dragon slayer?" Gray groaned with a smirk, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah I feel like I could take on everyone in here. Especially the girl I came with." Gray felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Should've seen this coming." He mumbled, throwing the full bag away; the bartender handing him a glass of water which Gray automatically drank.

"What? Speak up, Gray." Natsu said holding his hand to his ear.

"I buy you drinks and then you try to pick a fight with me and here I thought we were having a good time." Gray said, his entire sentence drenched in sarcasm. Natsu looked right passed the sarcasm and stared at Gray; his expression serious.

"I _am_ having a good time. I just can't help but pick at you. It just comes naturally. To me, it would make this night even more fun." Natsu said, a huge grin appearing between his rosy cheeks. Gray chuckled at how honest Natsu gets when he drinks.

"That's really how you feel, huh? Well I'm not fighting you tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

"It's a date!" Natsu yelled throwing his arms around Gray. The raven immediately pushed the pinkette off.

"D-date? It's not a date, Natsu and do not touch me so casually. I may just punch you today instead of tomorrow." Gray said, looking the pinkette over.

"I'd take a punch from you any day." Natsu said, the color in his cheeks going a shade darker.

"Natsu, are you feeling okay? I don't think you had that much to start saying shit like that." Gray said, bringing his hand to Natsu's forehead. He quickly pulled his heated limb back.

"Damn. You're seriously on fire. No more drinks tonight, you'll literally turn into a flame-head."

"Gray?" Natsu said quietly. Gray met the pinkette's eyes, he looked confused.

"Natsu? You okay?"

The heat welled up inside and went straight to his face. He knew he had to have been blushing and why wouldn't he after all the flirty shit he's saying and doing to Gray. And that's another thing, he couldn't believe that he was in fact flirting with Gray! The ice mage was right though, he didn't have enough to be feeling like this. He brought his hands up to his face, Gray was right again. He really was on fire. Natsu didn't know what was going on, but the confusion only increased as he felt the heat travel down at an alarming rate.

Suddenly Natsu crossed his legs and about fell off his stool. Gray was stunned by the fast movements, but the slayer smiled at him awkwardly.

"Natsu?" Gray said, watching the pinkette clearly trying to leave in a hurry.

"I-I'm just going to go take a piss. That last d-drink went right through me." Natsu said as he staggered off to the restroom. Gray watched the pinkette leave still completely stunned by what just happened. He didn't understand why Natsu was acting so strange all of the sudden. Gray was so stunned by the pinkette's reaction that he didn't realize he was now the only one sitting at the bar.

* * *

Natsu crashed through the restroom doors, not caring who was inside. He needed to take care of whatever was going on with him. Even though it was a small bar, it had a pretty decent sized restroom, but it only had two urinals and two stalls. Natsu half wondered why it was this big with little toilet options, but the heat from below shut off all thoughts as it started to increase.

Two men were already at the urinals so he went for the only unoccupied stall. Hoping all he had to do was what he told Gray he was going to do, he pulled his pants down; his hopes already crashing down as he saw the fully erect bulge jetting out from his boxers.

 _What the hell...? I'm...why am I...?_ Natsu said, his thoughts clearly going crazy. He looked at his member; it throbbing beneath the tight fabric. His face twisted in a grimace.

 _Shit...shit this is really happening. It fucking hurts._ Natsu was pissed, confused, and panicking at the same time. He didn't know why the hell he was erect all of the sudden and now he didn't know what to do about it. Having three other people in the bathroom with him, he knew he couldn't "take care of it" here and he really didn't know how or if he even should tell Gray. How would he tell him? Would he think it's because of the alcohol or maybe Gray would think he liked him. Another blush flared up in his cheeks at the mere thought of Gray knowing.

Natsu didn't know what to do, but something had to be done quick. The thing was throbbing and caused him so much pain. It needed-demanded release.

Carefully, Natsu pulled his pants back up and unlocked the stall door. It happened in a flash, but someone was now behind him; twisting his arm behind his back.

"What the-" Natsu started before a large hand went over his mouth. The two men that were standing at the urinals, slowly turned around. He immediately recognized both of them so the guy holding him had to be the third. He sent a fiery glare at the two that stood in front of him. His hand going up to pull at the hand that held back his words. He had more than a few things to say to the bastards.

"Hello again Natsu Dragneel. I just knew we'd see you again and look..." The man once called, "Enzo" pointed to the prominent bulge poking through Natsu's pants.

"Looks like you got our little gift."

Natsu's eyes widened and he deepened the glare. Now everything made sense.

He was drugged.

"It's a little concoction I bought...well illegally. Its a strong little monster." The man said with a chuckle.

"It goes by two names, one being Vertere and it's most commonly known name is Privare. It means "deprive" as Vertere means "turn against." I'm sure you're wondering what that means; your tiny brain and all probably doesn't hold much knowledge." Everything the man said only increased the rage that flowed through Natsu's veins, but for some reason he couldn't get a single flame to appear.

"You catching on? This drug deprives you of your magic...and then it turns your own magic against you...increasing the pleasure. However strong your magical abilities are...well that's how much you'll get out of the drug. Looks pretty strong, huh?" Enzo said slowly brushing a hand over Natsu's member. A sudden jolt of _pure_ pleasure shot through the pinkette as a muffled groan left his lips. It was an unbelievable feeling and he absolutely hated it.

"Ah and I'm the owner of this lovely bar in case you were...wondering. The bartender; he's a good friend of mine. He gives our wanted customers the drug..." Enzo held up a tiny bag that was filled with what looked like specs of sand.

"...and we take care of the rest. You see...this tiny thing is the drug itself, in its purest form. All my friend has to do is drop it in your drink and the entire drink will change, but the spec doesn't dissolve. The spec, alone, causes this..." Enzo pointed at Natsu's erect member with a grin.

"The drink is what takes your magic away. The properties of the drink change to take away the mage's magic when the drug is placed in it. So since that wuss of a friend of yours threw his up...well we'll just have to see if it has the same effect on him. Won't we?"

Enzo made another attempt at touching Natsu, but with his free hand, the pinkette quickly smacked the man's hand away then swiftly threw a punch into the man's nose.

"You little bitch." The man holding Natsu said as he gripped the back of his head and slammed it into the stall wall. His vision blurred and his head throbbed. Again the man crashed his, now bleeding, forehead into the wall and he almost went for a third before Enzo halted the man.

"D-don't...touch m-me..." Natsu breathed out.

"You know you want it. Kito, pull his pants down and suck him off, but don't let him cum. The drug will come out when he cums. Can't have the fun ending too soon." Enzo said as he got a paper towel to wipe the blood from his nose. Klyn held Natsu; his hand back over his mouth while Kito obeyed Enzo and pulled the pinkette's pants and boxers down exposing his throbbing and slightly wet member.

"Damn he must have a shitload of magic. Looks painful." Kito said taking the throbbing cock in his hand. As soon as the feeling of warm, calloused, skin touched his member another quick pleasurable jolt went through Natsu's body. He couldn't control his breathing or the moans that tried to get out.

"Even though I'd love to her you moan like the bitch you are...I don't want your friend coming in just yet." Natsu met Enzo's eyes; the orbs holding a lustful gleam.

"Even though we're not sure how much the drug will work on him, he looks weak as hell so we'll fuck him anyways. Drugged or not."

Even without magic, that comment made Natsu want to fry the sick dicks alive until there was no sign left. No way they were touching Gray like this. Or at all.

"Oh? Did I piss you off because I said I was going to fuck your friend? I heard you being all flirty with him. Was that because of the drug or..."

Natsu's eyes screamed "fuck you." Enzo only chuckled as he nodded to Kito to go ahead. Kito, again, obeyed and brought his lips around Natsu quick and tight. Natsu moaned louder than he expected and he was surprised Klyn's hand was able to muffle it. He began to pull harder at his strong restraints as he thrashed around trying to escape the moist cavern that held him. Kito moved back and forth, going deeper each time. Natsu noted that he clearly knew what he was doing which made him think that they've done this before. Just how many were drugged then gang raped by these dicks? The thought, alone, was enough to increase Natsu's rage. Natsu gave up on getting Klyn off and moved to throw his fist into Kito's face. The man fell back on his ass. Enzo knelt down next to Kito; sitting him back up he whispered something that made Kito grin sadistically.

"Looks like we're gonna have to teach you your place, dragon slayer." Enzo said as Kito took him into his mouth once more only this time it was far from pleasurable; all he felt being teeth.

* * *

"Damn come on, Natsu. What the hell is taking you so long?" Gray said out loud as he leaned forward on the bar. He watched the bartender dry a couple glasses, avoiding the raven's stare. Gray shook it off and turned towards the restroom. He suddenly began to feel that same odd feeling, but he still couldn't place it and this time it felt worse. He could feel a dull warm feeling moving throughout his body, which was really weird especially for an ice mage. Suddenly Gray heard two loud banging noises coming from the restroom. Thinking Natsu probably just stumbled and fell he brushed it off, but he couldn't help wanting to check on the fool. Maybe he got hurt?

"The idiot just needs to hurry up." Gray mumbled as he spun back in his stool.

Minutes passed as silence went through the vacant bar. Gray groaned and went to stand, but the sound of an obvious muffled scream rang throughout the bar and crashed against Gray's ear drums. The color left his face as he looked towards the other end of the bar where those men were moments before only to see their stools were now empty. The raven spun around again and saw that the bartender had vanished now too. Completely confused by what was going on and not caring, Gray rushed towards the restroom door.

* * *

Kito bit down hard enough to break the skin, blood seeped into his mouth, but that didn't stop him from sucking the slayer off. Natsu's thrashing became more erratic; his breathing labored into pants and he had tears streaming down his cheeks from the pain of the bite and the drug.

A sudden crash was heard on the other side of the door.

"Natsu!?" Gray yelled, banging against the door that had been locked. Natsu screamed through Klyn's hand so Gray would at least know he heard him. After that, the banging got faster and turned harsh.

Enzo towered over the pinkette and grabbed him by his throat; the air being shut off from his lungs. Natsu now fought for his survival trying to get the tight hold off. Enzo brought his face to Natsu's and brought his tongue across Natsu's cheek, lapping up the tear streaks then he motioned for Klyn to release his mouth. As soon as Natsu's mouth was visible, Enzo dove in, pushing both Klyn and Kito off the pinkette. Enzo wrapped his strong arms around the pinkette, slamming his back into the stall wall. He gripped Natsu's thighs tight as he pulled them around his waist, he then did the same with the pinkette's arms, but through it all Natsu didn't stop fighting. He pushed and pulled against the buff man that held him.

Natsu's fighting spirit suddenly shut off as Enzo broke the kiss and began grinding himself against his still exposed and heavily needy member. Enzo moved harder and faster creating the greatest of frictions. Natsu groaned in pleasure and whimpered in pain; no longer pushing against the man, but holding onto him. Enzo smirked at Natsu's now frail and clingy state and relished in it. Speeding up his grinding, Natsu groaned louder. Nothing to muffle it, Enzo knew that one if any were heard. He knew Gray had to have figured it out by now. He gestured for Kito and Klyn to hold the door.

"We're not quite ready for your friend to join us are we? I'm sure you want a little release before then. So go ahead, cum for me Natsu. I'll allow it this one time. The drug will be out, but we have plenty left over. We'll just drug you again." Natsu, with whatever fighting spirit he had left, leaned back as best as he could and threw his head into Enzo's.

"Don't you dare say my name with those filthy lips you sick ass freak. I would never cum for you, bastard." Natsu said with a killer glare.

The man groaned, but surprisingly enough it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He chuckled and slid his hand down Natsu's back. The pinkette froze when he felt a finger pressed against his entrance. Enzo grinned and went back to grinding against Natsu's member. Natsu instinctively dug his nails into Enzo's shoulder from the abrupt rush of pleasure he felt.

"St-stop-ah! Stop!" Natsu said through pants and groans.

Gray knew exactly what was going on through that damned door that dared to stand in his way. He knew what they wanted when they first met; he saw that lustful look the men had when they spotted Natsu, but still he...

 _Dammit! I should've stayed with him._ Gray cursed to himself.

Enzo tore Natsu's scarf from his collar to bite at his neck as he shoved a finger through the tight ring. Natsu screamed; Enzo picking up the pace of grinding; bringing a knee up to rub in between Natsu's legs. His moans and screams continued to grow in volume while the tears from both pain and rage left his bloodshot eyes.

"G-get it out! It hurts!" Natsu yelled, beating his fist against his captor's face. Kito, the smaller of the two lackeys, ran over and picked Natsu's scarf up from the ground and tied his hands together around Enzo's neck.

 _G-g-get it out...? It?_ Gray felt something snap as his imagination ran wild.

That scream. The rest was enough, but that scream sent him over. Gray- fist to palm, faced the door, blind fury masked his usual calm, laidback, appearance. He pushed everything he had into his fist, but nothing happened. The temperature didn't drop and no ice appeared, but the effort, alone, left Gray exhausted.

"Wh-what the hell...?" Realizing the same thing must've happened to Natsu, Gray his panic skyrocketed. No thoughts went through his mind as he looked around and grabbed a bottle of liquor and a lighter. Not caring how this may put himself in danger...Gray began throwing bottles around the bar and at the door. The lighter soon followed.

* * *

"Looks like your friend figured it out. Good thing, too. He doesn't seem to have any magic either. I guess you can let him in-"

More crashes, sounding of broken glass, were heard behind the door. The group stood as they waited for the mage to finish before they opened the door. Kito went to grab the door knob.

"Ah! Fuck!" He yelled, shaking his burned hand.

"What the..." Klyn said as he suddenly smelled smoke.

The wooden door began to turn red with heat. As soon as it began to show signs of crumbling a foot shot through the ashy wood. The door turned to dust as Gray now stood in the charred doorway. The men stood frozen, stunned, as they saw their bar was in flames. The raven looked at each of the men, but his eyes fixated on Enzo and Natsu. He looked at their position, Enzo; his leg between Natsu's legs, his hand on his ass, his finger...Gray clenched his fists tight until they cracked.

"Get. It. Out." He demanded, taking a few steps forward.

Natsu watched his friend come to his rescue and he couldn't help thinking "furious Gray" looked awesome. He has never seen the raven get that mad. His once droopy-eyes were now sharp as razors, the veins popped out from his temples and fists as his knuckles turned white with rage. Natsu shut off those thoughts as he felt the heat increase around his stiff member. He grimaced and groaned in pain; wishing Gray would beat them up quickly so he could go home and "deal" with this.

"You little bitch. I can't believe you set my bar on fire." Enzo said with a deep glare. He wrapped an arm around Natsu and sat him back down on his feet. Hands still tied, Enzo pulled them back so they twisted back behind him. Natsu let out pained grunts at the awkward angles his arms were stuck in.

"What did you think I would do? You drugged my friend and tried to-"

"Oh no, we will. Like you're going to stop us." Enzo said taking a fistful of the pink locks; tugging back hard. Natsu could've sworn he felt his neck snap from the jerk; his eyes slamming shut while his teeth began grinding together. Everything hurt on his body, but the drug made sure to make him feel it more above all else.

Kito and Klyn stood on either side of the raven with their arms out, ready to grab him. Natsu forced one of his eyes open wanting to keep an eye on the ice mage, even if he wasn't able to move, he needed to make sure Gray was okay.

"You can't use your magic and everyone knows a mage is useless without their magic. Why do you think it was so easy for me to get this one like this?" Enzo asked the raven as his free hand grabbed Natsu's chin, turning his face towards him; his tongue flicked out rubbing against the pinkette's lips.

"First, get that thing back in your face and keep it there or I'm going to rip it out and you wouldn't have gotten him "like that" if you hadn't been a coward and drugged him." Gray said, keeping his guard up, waiting for the two around him to make a move.

"We drugged you too, ya know. That's why your magic won't work, but it looks like you threw the "pleasure" part up. That's too bad." Kito said, slowly caressing Gray's arm, who immediately grabbed the limb and bent it back until it snapped. Kito screamed, holding his hand to his chest. Gray locked gazes with Klyn then Enzo.

"I don't need magic to kick your ass." He spat as he spun, his pulsating fist slamming into Klyn's face sending him flying out into the enflamed bar. Gray began to pant as his forehead showed signs of sweating. He really hoped the heat wouldn't influence him this badly. Enzo grinned at the sight of the weakened raven.

"Can't handle the heat, huh? That's too bad, it's about to get much hotter in here." The sick man said gripping Natsu's member roughly in his hand. The pinkette yelled. He didn't like this feeling at all, he just wanted it to stop.

"Let go! Let go! Let go!" Natsu screamed over and over hoping Enzo would eventually hear him and listen. He didn't. Instead Enzo began to pump him faster. Natsu couldn't control his screams and tears any longer. It hurt too much. Not a thing about this was pleasurable. Gray felt his insides continue to snap in fury. He quickly rushed towards the bastard only to be stopped by Klyn jumping onto his back sending him to the floor. Bleeding profusely from his nose, he dug his nails into the raven's skin trying to keep his hold. Gray didn't react to the man or the pain he caused, all he saw was Natsu, all he could hear was Natsu, all he wanted...

"GET OFF!" He roared, throwing an arm back, knocking the man from his back. He scrambled to get to his feet. Natsu was just in arm's reach...

"Klyn!" Enzo hollered. The bleeding man nodded and flipped out a small switchblade that clung to his hip. Natsu's eyes widened, his screams increased as he watched Klyn throw the knife at Gray, stabbing him in the back. Grunting in pain, the raven froze in his steps; his breath getting caught in his throat as he fell to his knees.

Gray huffed; his face cringing from the stinging pain in his back. His breathing shallow and rough, he looked at Natsu. The pinkette's expression was a mix of fear and pain because that sick freak was _still_ jerking him off right in front of his face.

He didn't care about the pain or the fact he was bleeding now, Gray reached back and took hold of the knife that stuck out of his back and tore it from his skin. Grinding his teeth in pain, he swung his arm; the knife shooting out like a bullet towards the man clinging to Natsu. Enzo didn't have enough time or fast enough reflexes to dodge it; taking it right in his shoulder. He yelped in pain, dropping the pinkette to the floor. Gray shot to his feet and ran towards Natsu, but didn't go to grab him until he knew the sick bastard was down. He tackled the man, pushing him out of the stall and onto the ground. Straddling Enzo, Gray threw a serious of punches into the man's face.

In an attempt to protect himself, Enzo grabbed the knife out of his shoulder and waved it back and forth, the blade slicing Gray's fists. That didn't stop the raven's fury or slow him down in the least; he quickly smacked the blade from the man's hand.

Even while Enzo was a bigger man, Gray had the upper hand being on top and he took full advantage. Sweat pouring from his skin, because of the overwhelming heat, Gray kept on the attack making sure he didn't leave a single opening for Enzo to fight back. Natsu laid on his side, pulling against his scarf that restrained his hands while he watched the one-sided fight take place. He was impressed by Gray's strength even after being stabbed, but he wasn't surprised. Fairy Tail had the best and strongest people. Not just mages, given the fact Gray wasn't using any magic and still kicking ass. Natsu watched...stared at the slick, toned, muscles flex and tense up for each punch. Strong chest, heaving and huffing in labored breaths filled with rage. He was surprised Gray still had a shirt on and...he was somewhat disappointed too. Natsu quickly snapped out of his thoughts from the throbbing pain that continued to come from below. He looked down and groaned at the sight. Even after being touched so much...he didn't feel anywhere near close to "releasing" and from what that man said...he had to cum to get the drug out.

His gaze shot back to Gray when Kito and Klyn jumped onto his back, pulling on the raven's arms. Gray instinctively fought back, swinging his arms back and forth, fitting in more punches to the man beneath him when he could.

This sick bastard was going to pay.

"G-grab the knife!" Enzo yelled, grabbing onto Gray's right wrist while Kito, awkwardly with his broken wrist, held his left arm back. Klyn rolled back and grabbed the knife and tossed it to Enzo's free hand. Natsu watched in horror; his best friend was about to be killed right before his eyes. The throbbing pain between his legs tried its best to keep him back, but Natsu wouldn't have it. The pinkette tore his scarf from his wrists and quickly yanked his pants up, groaning and panting in pain. It was a most uncomfortable feeling.

"Guess we'll just have to f-fuck your dead body you fairy bitch." Enzo said pulling the knife back. With a sick grin he went to stab the raven. Out of nowhere, Natsu lunged forward and threw his foot out kicking the man's hand; the knife falling out of his grasp a second time. He stood, somewhat hunched, as the men stared at him in shock; mainly the men who drugged him.

"Y-you- you're...you shouldn't be standing let alone fighting!" Kito said, shaking his head. Klyn stood back, ready to tackle the pinkette if needed.

"Never underestimate Fairy Tail." Natsu said with full confidence and not a single stutter. He glared down at Enzo then looked up at Gray. Gray was only slightly stunned to see Natsu actually fighting even while looking as he did, but he welcomed it nonetheless. Natsu gave a quick nod to the raven and walked around to Kito. Fists up, he faced the smaller man.

"Kito! Klyn! Get him!" Enzo yelled just before taking another punch from the ice mage.

Natsu could feel the drug move throughout his body as his blood pumped heatedly, but he had to focus. He wasn't able to use magic, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Especially if his rival was kicking ass without it. Revved up from that thought alone, Natsu charged forward landing a full fist into Kito's face, right between his eyes. The smaller man fell back, his head colliding with the wall. Klyn took Natsu's quick victory and turned it around when his foot went right for the pinkette's groin.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled. He hated when their enemies fought dirty.

Natsu knew that would've hurt anyways, but with the drug it was beyond anything he's ever felt. It hurt and felt good at the same time. His emotions and feelings were all over the place; he wasn't able to differentiate between them. He fell to his knees, his breathing quickened, but he kept his shaky eyes on the enemy that circled him.

"Y-you ass...fi-fighting dirty-"

"Klyn take him and you may do whatever you want. The ice bitch is mine!" Enzo said spitting blood in Gray's face. He quickly swung his leg up and over, knocking Gray off. Natsu turned back and watched Gray fall onto his stomach while Enzo staggered to get to his feet. He stood above Gray, grinding his foot into the raven's back.

"Gray!" Klyn threw his knee up under the pinkette's chin. Knocking him back to the ground; blood pouring from his mouth. Natsu turned onto his side, propped up on only his elbows, he looked up at Klyn, who smirked down at him; his eyes dripping in lustful anger. His onyx eyes then went to Gray. His face twisting in a grimace at the pain in his back. Enzo was a large man, largest one in the room. Natsu knew if only their places had been switched, Gray would've destroyed Klyn. But with Natsu being with Enzo...he shook off the thought. He already had to go through that.

"Ah!" Gray yelled, when Enzo lifted his foot and brought it back down on his back right on his stab wound. He did the same action several times.

"Your back...is it broken yet? Is it? Is it? IS IT!?" Enzo screamed; slamming his foot down onto Gray's back. He could've sworn he felt something crack, but he didn't get any time to think about it as he took a foot to his side; his body flying across the room back near where the door used to be. Coughing out blood, he laid on his side, facing the flames. He felt the heat from outside the doorway. Gray was actually surprised the fire hadn't reached the bathroom yet. His fingers dug into the ashes that covered the ground. He knew Natsu could've easily taken out all of these bastards. If only he wasn't drugged.

"You want me to help you out?" Klyn asked Natsu as he bent down. Natsu smacked the intruder's hands away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Natsu roared. Klyn cupped Natsu's bruised chin, bringing their faces only inches apart.

"Hey now...I'm willing to help you here. It hurts doesn't it?" Klyn said, teasingly brushing a finger over Natsu's hands that cupped his member.

"I said don't touch me! I do not want your "help" you sick bastard!" Natsu said, again smacking the man's hands off.

"Guess I should go ahead and tell you..."

Natsu's ears perked up at the man's words.

"You _can't_ do it yourself."

"What?" Natsu said, his voice wanting to shake.

"Yeah...that's how the drug works. It gives you the amount of pleasure depending on your magical abilities and then the only way to cure yourself is for you to "release." The thing is...the drug won't let you "release" unless it's done by someone else."

"H-how would it-"

"Know? The drug works by _your_ magic. It knows you. That's why it's illegal. Among other things." Klyn said with a light chuckle.

"Someone else needs to-"

"Touch you, yes!" Klyn said as he shoved Natsu's hand off and roughly took hold of his member. Natsu yelled, hastily trying to fight the man off. The pinkette felt dirty. He's had three men grab him just in one day and he's had a hard time getting them off because somewhere deep down he wanted this. He wanted release, but even so...he couldn't cum to their hands. He wouldn't allow it.

"Oh? Are you holding back? That's unhealthy. You'll make yourself sick." Klyn said, speeding up the pace. He lifted the fire mage up so he was on his hands and knees. Klyn knelt behind him and leaned against his heated body as he continued to pump him. Natsu knew he had to be right; he felt close to puking...especially now that he was in this position. He looked down at the ground; his fingers digging into the crumbling tile floor. With a quick, shaky, deep breath he leaned forward, bringing his foot up.

"Ah a new position, huh? You've become rather slutty, dragon slayer." Klyn said.

He looked back and let out a dry laugh before slamming his foot into Klyn's stomach, sending the man flying. Natsu's knees gave out, sending him back to the ground.

Gray could hear all the sounds of fighting, groaning, and the wet sounds of Natsu being...

 _I'm going to kill them all!_ Gray cursed.

"Y-you son of a...I was going to do this nice and slow, but now you've pissed me off." Klyn said. He looked over to his brother, Kito, who was still knocked out. He shook his head, disappointed, but thrilled there'd be more for him.

Panting, Natsu tried to stand, only to be crushed back to the ground with Klyn on his back. A hand going to cover his mouth and the other undoing his own zipper. Natsu frantically clawed at the ground and shoved the hand away that tried to spread his legs.

"Stop moving already! You know you want it so take it!" Klyn yelled, lining himself up. Natsu dug his nails into the hand that stuck to his mouth as he felt something press against his entrance. Klyn released Natsu's mouth to pull at his hair instead, while his other hand went back to jerking him off.

"Ah! G-Get off!" Natsu yelled, overwhelmed by panic.

"Spread your legs more, you slut!" Klyn said, Natsu immediately brought his legs closer together. Klyn groaned in annoyance and slammed Natsu's head into the ground, not once or twice, but three times. He insisted on more, but the pinkette's legs weakly fell apart. Natsu's head swam as blood poured from several cuts.

"Hey bitch, you still alive?" Enzo said nudging Gray with his foot. Gray felt a nerve snap at the belittling action. He heard Klyn and Natsu's struggling, but he knew if he turned to see it...he didn't care. They weren't going to get away with touching Natsu.

"That's it submit, fairy trash." Klyn said, lifting Natsu's hips and spreading his legs, realigning himself up. He pressed forward; Natsu's eyes widened as he groaned in pain, pulling away from the man that held him.

"Ah! S-stop stop!" Natsu said, his breathing going rapid.

* * *

Heart racing, body aching in protest Gray turned onto his back and threw his foot up right between Enzo's legs. Gray watched the man yelp in pain, face turn into a grimace, and crumbled onto his knees. Gray grinned at the sight, sending another kick to the man's groin...then another.

"S-see that...you've reduced me, a Fairy Tail mage, to fight dirty." Gray said in a dark tone. Although he honestly didn't care to fight "fair" with these bastards. He just wanted them gone.

Enzo squeaked out a gasp of pain before falling back. Gray struggled to get to his feet, but as soon as he stood he saw the sight he never wanted to witness. Natsu was on his stomach, arms out in front clawing at the ground to escape, hips raised and legs spread, with blood and tears flowing down his cheeks. Klyn stood frozen, holding both his and Natsu's members in hand. He slowly ceased his pumping and pulled out of Natsu; unfortunately for him only the head made it inside.

Klyn slowly raised his hands as if he were trying to calm the raven that glared daggers into him.

"W-wait...I wasn't going to...I stopped okay...see!" Klyn said, quickly zipping his pants. He looked back at Kito, who was _still_ passed out, and Enzo, who was _still_ whimpering to himself.

"Y-you weren't going to rape him? Really? You almost did, you fucking bastard. You almost r-raped Natsu." Gray's voice shook, his fists clenched tight and began frosting over. Natsu laid his pounding, bleeding, skull down, too tired to keep it up, watching his ice mage take over. This would be the only time he'd allow it. Natsu quickly held his breath...

 _M-my ice mage? I didn't just...no I didn't._ Natsu blinked a couple times as he continued to watch the raven.

"W-whoa you're not supposed to...-"

"Have magic? I wasn't drugged like he was. Remember? Too bad too because he'd burn your asses alive until there was nothing left but ashes. Me? Unfortunately I can only freeze you then smash you to pieces." Gray said, placing his fist to his palm. Klyn immediately backed up until his back hit the wall.

Slowly ice cascaded down from the ceiling, covering the walls and floor in nothing but cool blue.

"B-Boss..." Kito breathed out, kicking the knife over to Enzo. The man cut off his whimpering long enough to grab the blade tight in his hand. Never before has anyone reduced him to a state such as this...

"That ice b-bitch..." He groaned, rage flowing into his bloodshot gaze. He rolled onto his side, releasing his bruised crotch, and staggered to his feet behind Gray, towering over the raven. Natsu pulled himself up onto his elbows, trying to get to his feet. An attempt quickly defeated when he collapsed again, his, still erect, member colliding with the cracked tile floor.

"Ah!" He screamed, clawing at the ground, pressing his forehead to the cool tile. Panting, he tried a second time to stand.

"G-Gray..." Natsu gasped out through a series of pants. Natsu could feel the drug creeping up his body; everything turning way too hot even for him. He knew he wouldn't be any help; he couldn't even stand. Enzo locked eyes with the pinkette; a sinister gleam in his eyes. Enzo brought his finger to his lips and raised the knife.

"Gr...Gray!" Natsu yelled, throwing his fists into the floor.

The ice mage tuned everything out around him. All he could see was the insect that stood before him. Gray sharpened his gaze on Klyn as he spoke.

"ICE MAKE- Guh!" Gray was brought out of his thoughts of revenge at the stinging feeling of familiar pain emanating from his back. Enzo stabbed Gray in the same spot he'd been stabbed moments before. He wrapped his large arm around Gray's neck, holding him in place, while he dug the blade deeper into the raven's body. Gray's face paled as he clawed at the arm that held him.

"L-little ice bitch...burning my b-bar..." He pulled the blade out and plunged it back in again.

"Beating up my men..." Another stab.

"But...-" Enzo looked down at the stunned pinkette. He pulled Gray's ear to his lips.

"At least I still have him, my treat. I'll fuck him over and over right here while you choke on your own blood." Enzo hissed, releasing Gray. The raven fell to his knees, breathing beyond labored as blood gushed from several stab wounds on his back. His eyes were that of a faded gray, losing more of their light with each drop of blood that left his body.

"G-Gray...Gray?" Natsu said, wishing his body would move; that his magic would work. Something!

Enzo walked passed Gray, making his way to Natsu, but before he could take another step towards the pinkette, Gray grabbed the man's thick wrist.

"Come on now. This is pathetic." Enzo said with a groan. He spun, throwing his foot into the raven's face. Gray flew, his back colliding with the crumbling wall. He groaned at the pain in his back as it hit the wall. Enzo took another step, but froze again when he heard a chuckle. He turned and saw Gray lying on his side, covered in blood, and smiling.

"Y-you call m-me pathetic? Really? L-look at yourself!" Gray yelled, pulling himself up on his elbows, pushing more to get to his knees.

"You m-make a f-fake bar to lure p-people here just so you c-can drug them. Then you fuck them. Unless the d-drug doesn't work...then you just kill them. And honestly that's not even the most pathetic p-part..." Gray pushed himself to stand on his feet, even while his vision blurred and his head spun.

"You c-can't even fuck us...and there's three of you b-bastards! And as you c-can see...you can't even kill us!" Gray took a breath and took a step forward.

"I am the farthest thing from pathetic and I'll show you why." Gray said ripping the remaining torn fabric from his torso, exposing his Fairy Tail emblem.

"I am a Fairy Tail wizard. I refuse to die when you have one of my friends." Gray took another slightly shaky step forward.

"I won't lose to _pathetic_ trash like you." Gray said, bringing his hands around himself to his back. The awkward position made his muscles strain and sting, but it was the only way he could think of to close his wounds. His face twisted in pain as ice shot out from his palms, coating his bleeding wounds in ice, freezing them shut.

Gray, again, stood to face the three. Fist to palm, he readied his stance.

"Boss this is crazy. The idiot won't quit!" Kito said, his body shaking in fear.

"Calm down, you fool. Look at him. He won't last much longer." Enzo said, wiping the left over blood, from the earlier beating, off his lips.

"I'll last as long as I have to. You won't touch him again." Gray said, his tone filled with warning and malice. Natsu gazed up at his rescuer and still couldn't believe it was Gray. He couldn't help but feel completely relieved by the raven's words.

"Oh we won't, huh? As you can see, we stand between you and him. So I'd say..." Enzo took a step back and put his foot on Natsu's back. With a grin he slammed the pinkette's body back down to the floor, his pulsating member grinding into the floor. Natsu lost all focus at the overwhelming mixture of pain and pleasure consumed him. His voice broke as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"We can touch him all we want." Enzo said, digging in his ear with his finger. Natsu's sudden shrieks off pain, banging against his eardrum.

That was it. Gray couldn't take anymore. He didn't care how many stood between them. He didn't care how much his body protested or bled...his only concern...the only thing that mattered to him was to save Natsu!

"STOP TOUCHING HIM!" Ice shot out from his hands as he roared. Teeth grinding together, fists clenched tight, knuckles white with rage, Gray's body charged like a bullet towards the men. With blind fury, he sent a series of kicks and punches to a stunned Kito and Klyn. Before either could fight back or run, Gray spun- fist to palm.

"ICE MAKE: GUNGNIR!" Ice erupted from the ground, piercing through the tiled floor, trapping both Kito and Klyn in ice. Panting, he locked eyes with the stunned men trapped in ice, then looked over at Enzo. He looked down at the foot that was still planted firmly on Natsu's back. The pinkette was panting uncontrollably, wanting- needing release. Gray knew he had to be in a lot of pain from that damn drug alone.

Gray grabbed onto the icy prison that held the two cowering men. Fingers digging into the ice, he glared at Enzo.

"Get it off." He demanded. Enzo swallowed hard and shrugged.

"W-what will you do, huh? It's not like you'd kill-"

Enzo went silent immediately at the sound of shattered ice crashing to the ground.

"I've given you more than enough warnings." Gray said darkly.

The large man's words and screams caught in his throat. He about tripped over Natsu as he stumbled back away from the raging raven.

"W-wait wait...l-let me go, yeah? I-I won't bother you two again! I s-swear! You'll n-never see me again." Enzo said, pleading as he fell to his knees. Gray now towered over him, glaring down into his hung head.

"How many?" Gray mumbled, eyes hidden beneath his bangs.

"W-what?" Enzo said hesitantly raising his head.

"How many have you done this to!?" He yelled, knuckles cracking.

"I-I...-"

"How many!?" Gray yelled again, ice coating his fists.

Natsu curled into himself, watching the once strong, intimidating, large man cower before someone half his size was a great feeling, but honestly the way Gray was now, Natsu knew he'd have a hard time facing him. Gray was _dead_ _serious_. He never wanted to spar with this "Gray."

"I-I don't know..."

"Too many then?" Gray said raising his fists.

"N-no...I uh...w-we just opened about t-two weeks ago. Since we're still new we d-don't get much people in. So I'd say...f-four...maybe six people."

Natsu felt a nerve snap, but soon realized it was Gray that snapped, not him.

Fists made of ice, slammed into Enzo's face, over and over. Blood pouring from each bruise that exploded from the force of the hit. Enzo fell to the ground, face dented in...barely breathing.

"The better answer would've been "you two were the first." Gray said, glaring down at the man. His teeth tore into his lip.

 _Four...no six other people have been through this? Drugged then raped in a bathroom at some shady gang rape bar?_

"Natsu." Gray said in a raspy tone.

Natsu's ears instantly perked up at the sound of his name, but instead of answering he stared at Gray. He looked the ice mage- head to toe. The man's eyes were faded and bloodshot. His body was pale and covered in bruises, blood, and scratches and stab wounds.

"Natsu." Gray said again, his knuckles cracking from the pressure.

Natsu looked up at the raven's face and realized he was actually talking to _him_. He seemed to be talking to himself.

Gray's body began to shake as his breathing turned to rough pants.

"Natsu would've..." Gray glared down at Enzo, all light and mercy pushed from his gaze.

"...no. He's not your number seven." He incased his foot in ice and slammed it down on Enzo's face. Again and again until the man stopped twitching. With a exhausted sigh, Gray's ice began to melt from his person and the room as water soon began to cascade down the walls.

"Natsu...?" He called out; sweat pouring from his face. The fire finally reached the restroom; creeping into the charred doorway. It was becoming way too hot for Gray to remain inside.

"Gray!? Are you okay? Hang on!" Natsu said, yanked his pants up a second time and tried to get himself to stand. They now had a new problem of getting out of the burning bar. Gray pushed himself off the wall and collapsed next to Natsu. He weakly pulled on one of Natsu's arms and wrapped it around his shoulders while his arm went around Natsu's waist. With every ounce of strength he had left, Gray lifted both himself and Natsu from the ground. Panting and covered in sweat from the immense heat, Gray wobbled his way through the flames, to the front and only entrance.

"W-wait Gray, lemme just eat the f-fire. That'll get rid of it!" Natsu said opening his mouth. Gray quickly smacking his hand to Natsu's mouth.

"Are you an idiot? That d-drug works off your magic's strength and power. If you take in these flames it'll only strengthen the drug."

"Then why did you start the fire in the first place?"

"Just in case we needed a quick way out...with this fire you could've at least made it."

"Wait you started this fire so it'd take them out while we were inside?"

"Yeah, but I knew you would've been fine being a fire dragon slayer and all."

"You idiot! You wouldn't have been _fine_!" Natsu roared in Gray's ear. Gray groaned at the literal ear piercing sound.

"I wasn't thinking clearly okay! All I could hear was...just never mind...and honestly I thought they'd turn tail and run once they saw the fire."

Natsu looked around the bar as it became nothing but ashes.

"At least it's over. Do you think they killed the others?"

"They tried to kill me because I could fight back. So I wouldn't put it past them, but once people see this place as a pile of ashes it might put some of them at ease. I would hope at least..."

"Yeah...hey- hey! Gray, are you okay?" Natsu said as Gray began to drop to the ground. Face dripping in sweat. He literally looked like he was melting.

"D-dammit...it's t...too hot in here. The ice on my b-back is melting." Gray said, feeling the warmth of blood flow again down his back. Natsu saw the blood pour from Gray's many stab wounds, knowing he wouldn't last much longer bleeding like that. They had to get out now, but with this heat...Natsu opened his mouth wide and inhaled, taking in every and all the flames that surrounded the two.

"Natsu!" Gray screamed just before the entire building collapsed on top of them into a pile of ashes.

Natsu roared, bursting through the rubble that buried them. The pain was nothing like he felt before, but he tried his best to focus on nothing but the adrenaline that flowed through his veins. He clearly felt his throbbing, pulsating, pained member through the tight fabric of his pants and hissed as the uncomfortable feeling increased as he stood, pulling an unconscious Gray from the debris. Once the two were finally clear of the destruction, Natsu looked the ash pile over, making sure not a trace of the horrid place was left.

Natsu wrapped his scarf around his waist, keeping his stiff member from being seen by his friends he was now running, awkwardly, towards. He couldn't stand to lose anymore of his remaining pride. Dangling from his back, Gray hung unconscious, but Natsu knew the raven was still alive. No way he'd let the idiot die. Not after saving him. He couldn't live with that. Although he didn't know if he could live with being indebted to the ice stripper either. He groaned at the thought, but as his eyes traveled over to the raven locks that tickled his cheek he knew he could live with it if it meant Gray lived.

* * *

Miles later, bursting through the doors, howling for their Master, Natsu ran straight to the infirmary. Lying in separate beds in the same room at Fairy Tail's infirmary, Natsu laid on his side, curled into himself wishing the drug would just go away. He didn't relay any specifics to his friends, not even Lucy or Erza...hell not even Happy knew what all happened. Only the master knew the sickening details about what had occurred and although he wasn't fond of his children killing, he couldn't say he wouldn't have done the same if he had been there to witness it all.

The master kept the others clear from the infirmary as the two were treated and now resting. He knew Natsu didn't want to be seen as he was, but he was surprised the pinkette insisted on sharing a room with Gray. He grinned; chuckling quietly to himself as he walked away from their door.

The silence was quickly disturbed as Natsu thrashed around on his bed, his hands digging into the sheets. His breathing quickened as he pulled his pants and boxers down, exposing his annoyingly _still_ erect member. He was exhausted; the drug really took a lot out of him. He didn't even know how long its already been since he was first drugged. I had to have been a couple hours at the most. He looked down at it and groaned; his hand wrapping firmly around it. He pumped it once, an intense jolt of pain shot down his spine, increasing the throbbing pain in his member. His hands went to cover his mouth as a shriek tried to escape through his pressed lips. Once the pain had calmed down enough, Klyn's words went through his mind.

" _You can't do it yourself."_

 _Shit...what the hell am I supposed to do?_ Natsu thought to himself as a coat of sweat appeared on his forehead.

" _Someone else needs to-"_

"Touch me." Natsu whispered; his eyes locking instinctively onto the unconscious raven just a few feet away. His heart raced as he looked down at the man's pale, bandaged, hands. He felt his pounding heart jump into his throat as images of Gray jerking him off swam throughout his mind, clouding his rational thoughts. He quickly smacked himself in the face, making his already bruised skull throb even more. Natsu gently rubbed at the bandages the were wrapped around his head; his eyes never leaving Gray.

 _Shit. This...I can't be seriously thinking this. I mean it's...it's Gray! I can't be..._ His thoughts shut off as he realized he was now standing, hovering over Gray's bed. He about fell back, but again his body moved itself; his hand grabbing onto the pale raven's wrist. His hand traveled up from Gray's wrist to his arm then to his shoulder then back down to his hand, avoiding the IV that pierced the top of his hand. Feeling the smooth skin beneath his finger tips was enough for Natsu. He couldn't hold it anymore, he needed- wanted Gray to touch him.

"I-I want...you t-to...Gray...I-I..." He breathed out. He didn't care about pride, rivalry, or that they were both men. He wanted only Gray to touch him. Only him.

"Only...you."

Natsu grabbed Gray's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. He paused; onyx eyes staring at the hands and how perfectly they look wrapped around each other.

The breath left his lungs as the hand in his pulled, his face now only inches from Gray's. Natsu was frozen stiff, only his other arm holding him up from falling onto Gray. The raven slowly opened his eyes, locking onto the stunned onyx orbs. He smirked.

"Only me, huh?" Gray said in a groggy tone. Natsu didn't know what to say or do, he was too stunned to do either.

"I save your life, your ass, kill the bastards who attacked us, and yet I still gotta go out of my way to help you squinty-eyed idiot." Gray said in a mocking tone. Natsu went to protest, but his words caught in his throat when Gray raised his free hand. He cupped the side of Natsu's face; his thumb ghosting over Natsu's bottom lip.

"Fine. This one time. I'll help you so do what you want." Gray said, allowing him use of his hand. Natsu didn't care anymore. The drug took control of his mind and body and as soon as those words left Gray's lips. He needed release and he wanted Gray to do it.

His hand went under Gray's head and lifted it from the bed, crashing their lips together. Gray was shocked that Natsu would ever _kiss_ him. He expected to just jerk him off and be done, but he quickly found out Natsu wanted more. Natsu tore the IV out of Gray's hand, as it was in his way, and climbed on top of the raven, without breaking the kiss. The pain from having the IV torn out made Gray gasp, allowing the pinkette's tongue entrance into the cool cavern. Gray felt the shock rise again at having his lifelong rival making out and now straddling him, but he shook it off and let the pinkette do want he wanted. He needed Natsu to release so he'd be free from the drug. That was the only reason Natsu was acting this way anyways. So he'd allow it and forget it afterwards. For Natsu.

A tear stung his eye as Gray clawed at the pink locks, pulling the pinkette closer, deeper into his mouth. Despite the pain in his back, he bucked his hips, hitting Natsu's stiff member. At first contact, Natsu broke the kiss to groan. This groan being nothing but pleasure. He didn't know he was able to feel pleasure without the pain, but this...Gray was different.

"Ah!" He moaned. Gray pushed Natsu up and pulled his scarf from his neck, the pinkette instantly did the same to Gray only...Natsu didn't waste any time tearing everything from the raven's body; the only thing being left was his necklace. Gray felt a lump appear in his throat. He was now...completely naked...on a bed...with Natsu. He looked up at the pinkette and swallowed hard.

"...Uh Natsu-"

Tuning the raven out, Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's body and dove into his neck, leaving a trail of kisses and bites on the pale skin.

"Ugh...Natsu-" Gray groaned in annoyance and pain at having Natsu rub against his bandaged back. The dragon slayer's hand clawed at Gray's thigh; quickly parting Gray's legs so he could lie between them.

"N-Natsu...wait!" Gray said, fearing what Natsu was about to do. Hearing what he thought was "fear" Natsu immediately broke himself of his lust-filled thoughts and pulled himself up to hover above the ice mage.

"What is it?" He said quietly panting; brushing his hand over Gray's forehead, pushing the raven locks back so he could see his face.

"What are you doing? To get the drug out you only have to...you know...cum. I thought I was just going to-"

"Jerk me off?" Gray nodded. Natsu leaned closer.

"I want more than that. I'm at the point where I don't think a quick and simple jerk off will cut it."

"W-want? You _want_ to do this? With _me_?" Gray said, clearly shocked and confused at the same time.

"Only you. I only want you, Gray. I wouldn't do this with anyone else. I'd rather die by the drug." Gray lay there stunned, silent, and wide eyed. Natsu smirked at the raven's expression and brought his lips to Gray's in a gentle kiss. His voice caught in his throat again by the pinkette.

Natsu broke the kiss and cupped Gray's face; his expression turning serious.

"Of course, I'm not like them. I won't do it if you don't want to. Although you said I could do what I wanted..." Natsu said with a playful look. Gray was still stunned by everything the fire mage said and did. He couldn't believe this was the same man he fought with every day.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that you actually _want_ this." Gray said, rubbing his head.

"The question is do you?" Natsu said. Gray looked away.

"You know this is just the drug right? You wouldn't be saying _any_ of this if you hadn't been drugged. We'd probably be drunk fighting in the street somewhere. I-I mean think about what you're actually saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying and that's probably true. The "fighting in the streets part", but I've always..." Natsu trailed off, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. Gray watched the pinkette's expression change while he sifted through his own thoughts.

"Okay look...you're my best friend. One of the only few people I trust entirely with my life and today...you saved my life. You were there for me, Gray and I could never thank you for that. I mean...I was almost raped by three guys in a fucking bathroom at some bar and I can only imagine what would've happened if you hadn't thrown up the drug." Natsu said as a shiver went down his spine at the mere thought of Gray being...

"Natsu, I will always be there for you. As you said, we're friends. That's the whole reason we were together in the first place. If you think about it...it would've just been me in that bar if you hadn't invited yourself to tag along."

"I really... _really_ don't want to think about that." Natsu said, trying to keep his cool.

"What I mean to say is...you saved me too so you don't have to force yourself to go with what the _drug_ is making you feel."

"Idiot! This is what _I_ want! Me! The drug has nothing to do with it, Gray. I..."

"Natsu..." Gray said, fearing what the pinkette would say next.

"I-I...I'm in-"

Gray pulled Natsu down, crashing their lips together. He didn't want to hear whatever he was about to say not when it was just because of the drug.

"Gray...?" Natsu said as he pulled away.

"Do whatever you want. That was the deal, right?" Gray said.

 _He probably won't remember any of this tomorrow anyways. He won't want to._

Natsu didn't like it, but his pulsating member increased its throbbing at hearing Gray's words so he let it take him once again. Lips met again and tongues collided in an entanglement of fire and ice as Natsu bucked his hips, grinding his member against Gray's. Gray tore Natsu's shirt from his body at the same time the pinkette yanked his pants down, only leaving his boxers hanging from his thighs. One of Gray's hands went to pull at the rosy locks while the other made its way down to grab Natsu's wet member. Natsu almost lost it as the cool touch of Gray's hand wrapped around him.

"Ah! G-Gray!" Lust filled his gaze as he, too, grabbed onto Gray's, his free hand traveling all across Gray's bare chest. Gray pulled their lips together again, trying to keep the moaning muffled; his own moans getting out of hand. He couldn't believe how good this felt. He's done stuff like this before, but it's never felt like this.

Natsu parted Gray's leg more and moved his hand off Gray's member to move between his cheeks. Gray's breathing hitched as he felt Natsu's finger enter him.

"Gray...relax." He whispered into the ice mage's ear. Gray clung to him, nails digging into the pinkette's back.

"Relax? How the h-hell can I relax? This feels-ah!" Gray moaned as Natsu added another finger. He began scissoring Gray, but didn't wait long to add a third.

"N-Natsu...w-wait a s-second..." Gray said, as he tried to get used to the feeling.

Natsu's teeth tore into his lip; his eyes glazed over in lust as the drug pushed him over the edge. He couldn't wait; not even a second. He pulled out of Gray and moved his member so it was lined up. Gray felt the immediate pressure from below as his heart began to race. There was no way this would feel good.

"Gray, it's okay...calm down." Natsu whispered as he wrapped an arm around Gray's waist while the other cupped his face.

"I would never hurt you. Trust me." Gray met the onyx eyes as their owner spoke. His heart rate calmed as he got lost in the onyx pools. The hand that cupped his face moved underneath his chin. Tilting his face up, Natsu brought their lips together once more as he slowly entered Gray. Gray groaned into the kiss; his nails clawing into Natsu's back.

It didn't hurt like he thought it would, but it did feel rather uncomfortable at first. Natsu pulled away from Gray. Hissing in pleasure, he started moving. The friction of being inside Gray was the only thing that could purge this drug from his body. He knew that for sure now.

Although Gray was an ice mage, he felt hot inside...insanely hot, but that may have been the drugs influence. Natsu didn't care. It was the greatest feeling he's ever experienced. He didn't care what happened after this. He never wanted to do this with anyone else...even if this would be the only time this would happen. Natsu looked down at the raven wrapped in his arms, face twisted in a grimace from pleasure and slight pain. He wanted to be the only one that made Gray get that expression and...he wanted to be the only one that could see it.

"Na-Natsu-ah!" Gray moaned out. He wanted to be the only one to hear the raven's moans. Natsu sped up his thrusts and kissed Gray again.

Gray's eyes shot open at the feeling of the kiss. It wasn't quite like the others. This one kiss held so much emotion that it made Gray want to cry. He never thought the idiotic flame-brain could feel like this...or make him feel like this. He knew what this feeling was, but with the drug...he wouldn't- couldn't believe it was real. He pushed the pinkette's lips off and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"Gray...I-I...-"

"Ah! Sh-shut up...id-idiot. Just g-get the d-drug out already!" Gray yelled as he bit down on Natsu's shoulder. The pinkette groaned in pain, but it automatically turned to pleasure as he sped up the thrusts even more; pounding his hips into Gray. Natsu could hear Gray moan through his teeth as he kept himself latched onto Natsu's skin.

Natsu forced himself up onto his knees, pulling Gray with him. Gray screamed, tone drenched in lustful ecstasy, at having himself fall onto Natsu's full length. The pinkette grabbed Gray's hips while the raven hung on and moved him up and down, slowly at first, but he knew it wouldn't be enough so he quickly sped up. Gray moaning and groaning through it all. Natsu was actually surprised just that sound alone, didn't send him over.

He moved Gray back down onto the bed and raised one of his legs, positioning it over his shoulder. Natsu held onto Gray's leg as he continued to thrust into him. Without being able to cling to Natsu, Gray's hands dug into the bed, tearing the sheets. Seeing the raven whither about on the bed only made Natsu go faster and rougher. Gray's arms shot up above his head, to keep it from hitting the headboard.

"Y-you're so f-fucking hot." Natsu moaned. Gray didn't think he heard right and wasn't given any time to think about it as Natsu grabbed onto his member.

He pumped it for less than a minute before Gray came into his hand.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled, some of it splattering onto his and Natsu's stomachs. Chest heaving, Gray was exhausted, but he knew it wasn't over yet. Natsu pulled out of Gray and wiped Gray's cum on his member. The thought, alone, almost sent him over so he immediately went back in. Diving deep, as deep as he could go, into Gray. He wanted to become part of the beautiful ice mage that he's always called his best friend.

"Ah-ha! N-Natsu!" Gray moaned as Natsu hugged him again, pulling him close. Hearts racing, bodies covered in sweat and cum, Gray tried to control his breathing long enough to speak. He cupped the sides of Natsu's face and tilted it up until the pinkette met his eyes.

For a split second everything stopped. The room around them disappeared, nothing remained but the two on the bed in a sea of white. The only sound they could hear was each other's hearts beating; the sounds blending into one beat. The only thing they could see was each other. It was just them, alone in a world of their own making.

"Natsu, I would never do this with anyone but you. Remember that." Gray whispered as he kissed Natsu quickly.

"Now, cum for me." Gray said in a low lustful tone.

At that, Natsu went straight over the edge; falling. He came at the sound of Gray's voice; at his command. Gray felt the pinkette fill him all the way up, he wasn't surprised at how much of it there was either, considering his magical capabilities. Panting, Natsu pulled out and breathed out an exhausted yet relieved sigh. He looked down at his finally soft member, and grinned weakly. The drug was gone.

"G-glad it's finally out." Natsu said, trying to catch his breath. He collapsed back down onto Gray; arm of either side of the raven.

"Yes, Natsu I'm glad it's out, but you can't seriously think I'd s-sleep like this. In this. Plus...I-I think my back is bleeding again. You rough bastard." Gray said playfully smacking the pinkette off.

* * *

The two, mostly Natsu, stripped the bed clean and placed the dirty bedding into the laundry basket near the door. Natsu then helped clean Gray and himself of that same mess before moving Gray, now fully dressed and re-bandaged, onto his bed. Natsu stood, dressed as well, facing the window. Silence overcame to the two as they fought the urge to speak; not quite knowing what to say. Gray sat up in his, Natsu's, bed eyes locked on the pinkette's back. The emotion he got from their "time" together didn't go away just because it was over. Gray could still feel each and everything he gained through that "experience." He took a breath that sounded too much like a distressed sigh.

"Natsu?" Gray said quietly. The pinkette didn't look away from the window as the raven spoke. He couldn't bring himself to meet the dark eyes that wanted nothing more than to forget what happened. Gray chuckled quietly to himself. He knew the dragon slayer wouldn't be able to look at him after what they just did.

"Look, Natsu if you want to forget what happened...th-that's fine, but before you do I want you to know something..." Gray awkwardly slid off the bed and stood behind the pinkette; eyes lost in the rosy locks; wishing he could look him in the eye. Seconds ticked by. Gray knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't help but feel a tinge of fear from the outcome of his confession. He didn't want to lose his best friend, but...

"Natsu, even if you're disgusted by what we did...even if you can no longer look at me the same way...I need to know I said this...and you can forget it after, okay?" Gray said.

"I know everything you said, felt, and...did was because of the drug, but as you know...I wasn't drugged like you were. What I did..." Gray's mind was swarmed with images of kissing the pinkette, hands clawing at the pink spikes, pulling him closer.

"What I said..."

" _Natsu, I would never do this with anyone but you. Remember that."_

Gray swallowed hard at hearing his own words echo throughout his skull. He took a shaky breath and continued as the lump in his throat continued to grow.

"What I felt..."

 _Gray's eyes shot open at the feeling of the kiss. It wasn't quite like the others. This one kiss held so much emotion that it made Gray want to cry. He never thought the idiotic flame-brain could feel like this...or make him feel like this._

"I've never experienced anything like it before. I mean, yes, you are the only man I've ever had sex with, but to think that I could feel like that with you...and honestly it's only because it _was_ you. I could only ever feel like that with you. Just you, Natsu."

Natsu slowly turned around and met the raven's dark eyes. With those wide onyx eyes piercing through his, Gray found it somewhat difficult to keep speaking, but he knew he had to get this out before Natsu pushed him away forever. He cleared his throat and stared deep into those sharp eyes.

"After everything that happened just in this one day...our fight, me punching you, you inviting yourself for a free drink, and then seeing you get attacked and almost raped by those sick bastards...I honestly wish I could kill them all over again." Gray said with a dark gleam in his gaze. He quickly shook it off as he took another breath.

"Then hearing you say you only wanted me to "help" you and everything else you said..."

" _Only you. I only want you, Gray. I wouldn't do this with anyone else. I'd rather die by the drug."_

" _Idiot! This is what I want! Me! The drug has nothing to do with it, Gray. I..."_

" _I-I...I'm_ _ **in**_ _-"_

Gray felt his heart jump, but knowing it'd be broken soon he pulled it back down.

"I-I know it was the drug that was making you say that, but I can't help what it did to me." Natsu, still wide-eyed, slightly tilted his head in confusion. Gray sighed and took a step closer to the pinkette. Hesitant at first, Gray raised his hand and cupped Natsu's face. His heated cheek, burned against his cool skin and he loved the feeling.

"You heard me right?" Gray leaned closer, faces inches apart.

"I would never do that with anyone but you, Natsu." Gray's eyes went up and down Natsu's face, taking in his stunned expression. Even if it meant he'd lose him, Gray wanted Natsu to know.

"Natsu, I'm in love with you." Gray whispered, his cool breath brushed against Natsu's face, igniting it in the deepest of blushes. Gray smirked at his heated expression and took a step back, but as his hand began to pull away from the pinkette, Natsu latched onto it like it was his only lifeline in this life. He yanked on the bandaged hand and pulled the raven into his arms, crashing their lips together. Gray, again, stood frozen stiff in shock at the pinkette's actions, but couldn't bring himself to push the dragon away. He wrapped his arms around the man as he led him back to the bed.

As soon as Gray felt the bed behind him, Natsu pushed him back, falling back onto the bed. Natsu pulled away and hovered above the raven. Their expressions nothing alike as Gray's was a mixture of confusion and shock while Natsu's was anger and grief.

"How the hell could you say that!?" Natsu yelled into the raven's face. Gray lay there completely confused by the dragon's roaring statement and couldn't even begin to think of a response.

"I already told you...what I did...EVERYTHING I did...none of that was the drug, Gray! It was ME! Why can't you believe me?"

"Because you were drugged. How could I? The drug messes with your head, Natsu...and not just the one downstairs." Gray mumbled. Natsu frowned.

"Maybe so, but not this. It may have increased my desire, but I wouldn't have done any of that if I didn't want to...and you..." Natsu trailed off as he glared down at the raven beneath him.

"You knew...what I was going to say back then and you stopped me each time just so you could go and say it first. You knew how I felt, dammit! Why couldn't I say it!?" Natsu exclaimed, fists digging into the sheets on either side of Gray's head.

"Because it wasn't real! What you felt then while drugged wasn't real! None of it was!" Gray yelled back, feeling the tears start to well up. He forced them back as his teeth tore into his lip.

"I'm not drugged anymore and still my feelings haven't changed a bit! All of it...everything was real! Just accept it!" Natsu said, a tear accidently escaping slowly down his blushed cheek.

His thoughts swirled around in his head, banging against his skull. He wanted nothing more than to have the pinkette return his feelings, but he didn't want it to be based off a drug induced sex night. Gray's feeling went back years, back before they were even a "team." He didn't want Natsu falling for him just because of the feelings he got from the drug. He wouldn't have it, but those onyx eyes that pierced through him...into his heart; his very being held so much emotion he couldn't say they were lying. Those eyes looked the same as they did back then...

" _Only you. I only_ _ **want**_ _you, Gray. I wouldn't do this with anyone else..."_

" _I-I...I'm_ _ **in**_ _-"_

Gray threw back his thoughts that fought against his heart and cleared his throat.

"A-accept it?" Gray said, his own tears pushing through. Natsu smashed his lips to Gray's in a quick passion-filled kiss.

"Accept the fact that I'm in love with you too." Natsu said with a huff.

"And as I've said...I'm not drugged anymore so...you have to believe me." Natsu said with his usual huge grin. Wide-eyed, Gray let a tear escape as his face slowly began to show his usual smirk.

"Idiot." He said as he wrapped his arms around the pinkette, pulling him down for another kiss.

Wrapped in each other's arms as the lay side by side, Gray snuggled up close to Natsu; his head lying in the crook of the pinkette's neck, his eye lids getting heavier by the second as he gazed out the window at the stars that scattered across the sky. His exhaustion vanishing slightly at the sound of Natsu's voice.

"You know I was thinking..."

"Oh great."

"Ah shut up. I was just thinking..." Natsu moved his hand up under Gray's chin and tilted his face up to meet his. The pinkette placed a gentle kiss on the raven's forehead.

"I'm glad you punched me this morning." Natsu whispered as he thought of that one action that led them to here. Even with everything that happened, he'd do it all again if it meant he'd be with Gray.

Gray stared at the pinkette blankly as his fingers traced the bruise that still shown bright in a mixture of on Natsu's chin. Thinking back to their conversation at the bar, even with everything that came afterwards, that time spent with the flame-head made Gray smile.

"I'll punch you again tomorrow." Gray said with a wink.

"I'd take a punch from you any day." Natsu said, repeating his flirting words from earlier. He let out a chuckle that Gray soon mimicked. As their laughter slows, their eyes meet again, faces matching in grins, Gray leaned closer to Natsu, noses touching.

"It's a date."

* * *

 **The End**

 **(A/N)** **Oooh now tell me...how'd you like that? Only good things please. Hahahahahahahahaha just kidding, loves. Be honest. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this fic and all the lemon goodies. As I do love our fairy boys.**

 **Ps. It's my birthday today so this fic is my present to...me. Hahaha I'm 21. So more fics shall come in the future and some may be influenced by alcohol so...can't wait to see what demons come out with that. ^_^**

 **Please Review, my Yaoi lovers.**

 **I love reading your thoughts after you've read mine.**

 ****One more thing...this will be edited again in the future I just wanted to get it up today. So please excuse any grammar errors for now. Thank you, my loves.**


End file.
